For Atsuya
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Untukmu, Atsuya. Aku melakukan semuanya ini. Sekalipun harus terluka, akan kulakukan semuanya untukmu..


**For Atsuya **

**Author :**

**Miyura Kazeyuri a.k.a 09Yuri10**

**Rated :**

**K+**

**Genre :**

**Hurt/comfort**

**Chara :**

**Fubuki Shirou & Fubuki Atsuya**

**Summary :**

**Untuk dirimu, Atsuya. Biarlah kutanggung semua perih tak terbalaskan ini..**

**Oneshot, AU, Incest**

"_Shirou, kumohon lupakanlah aku."_

Kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di hatiku.

"A.. Atsuya.. K-kenapa, aku harus melupakanmu?"

"..."

"_A.. Aku tidak tahu,"_

"_Tetapi.. Lupakan sajalah aku."_

Atsuya.. Kenapa, kau meminta aku untuk melupakanmu? Apakah kau sudah membenciku saat ini?

Kata-kata itu membuatku gemetar. Terkejut, sedih, kecewa.. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Apakah yang sudah terjadi, hingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

"Tidak, Atsuya! Aku, tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.. Aku, tidak mau kesepian lagi.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku."

Kumohon, Atsuya. Katakan, bahwa saat ini kau hanya berusaha membuatku menangis saja..

"_Shirou.. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kau memang sangat naif.."_

Naif? Baiklah. Terserah, apa katamu Atsuya. Mungkin, aku ini memang naif seperti kata-katamu.. Tapi, aku memang tidak mau kehilangan dirimu..

"Terserah apa katamu, Atsuya. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan melupakanmu.. Aku, tidak mau.. kesepian.. lagi.."

"_Kau tidak akan kesepian, Shirou,"_

"_Tuhan akan menggantikanku dengan sosok yang jauh lebih baik dari diriku ini."_

Keheningan itu menyeruak di sekelilingku. Keheningan yang menyesakkan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan ini..

"Ta, tapi kenapa? Kau, kau adalah adik kembarku, satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini.. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakanmu, Atsuya."

"_Kau tidak mengerti, Shirou.."_

"_Mungkin saat ini, kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling kau sayangi,"_

Apa? Saat ini? Tidak, Atsuya. Kau salah besar. Sejak awal dan sampai kapanpun jua, aku akan tetap menyayangimu..

"_Tapi setiap orang bisa berubah, Shirou."_

"_Begitu pula denganku."_

"_Suatu saat nanti, aku bisa saja berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat kau benci.."_

Atsuya.. Tidak, Tidak! Hentikan semuanya ini.. Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.. Kenapa, kau harus mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu?

Apakah, kau ragu akan perasaan dan kasih sayangku padamu, Atsuya? Apakah kau, sudah tidak mempercayai ketulusanku lagi?

Tak terasa, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"_Eh? Eh? S-Shirou.. Kau menangis? Eh, jangan menangis seperti itu dong! Kau ini sudah kelas 2 SMP, masa' masih menangis seperti itu? Sudah, jangan cengeng ah!"_

Raut wajah yang sedikit panik terpampang di wajahmu..

Atsuya, jika kau memang tidak ingin aku menangis, kumohon.. Jangan membuatku harus melupakanmu seperti ini, karena sampai kapanpun juga.. Aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melakukan hal itu.

"Hmm, iya ya.. Memang tidak sepantasnya aku menangis seperti ini.."

Kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri ini agar tetap dapat berdiri dengan tegar.

"_Eh? Jadi benar 'kan, kau menangis? Cengeng, ah.. Aku juga sepertimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini.."_

Kau terdiam, lalu tertunduk. Wajahmu menyiratkan ekspresi yang serius..

"_Tidak selamanya, dunia itu baik. Ada kalanya, kau harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit di balik semua kebaikan yang dunia berikan padamu,"_

"_Dunia bisa saja berubah. Mereka yang awalnya baik padamu, bisa saja berbalik mengkhianatimu, menikammu dari belakang.."_

"_Aku sudah berulang kali merasakan semuanya itu. Manusia berubah, seiring dengan nafsu dan hasratnya akan kenikmatan duniawi. Mereka akan melupakan sesamanya demi mengejar ambisinya.."_

"_Karena itu, Shirou.. Kumohon, jangan terlalu naif.. Jangan berpikir, bahwa dunia ini adalah tempat yang benar-benar indah.."_

Atsuya.. Apakah, kau bermaksud bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan mengkhianatiku?

"Aku tidak peduli, Atsuya.. Bagiku, kau tetaplah yang terpenting. Aku percaya padamu.."

"_Kumohon, Shirou. Ini memang sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi-"_

"_Kau harus percaya. Dengarkanlah perkataanku ini. Aku tidak mau, kau kecewa karena aku. Aku tidak mau, kau membenciku ketika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.."_

"Tidak, Atsuya! Di dunia ini, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.. Semua pasti punya kekurangannya.. Apakah, kau takut aku akan membencimu ketika tahu kekuranganmu? Tidak, itu salah! Aku, aku sangat menyayangimu.. Sejak awal, aku telah menerima dan menyayangimu apa adanya.."

"_Shirou, kau belum mengerti.. Kau tidak benar-benar mengetahui, siapa aku sebenarnya."_

"Atsuya.. Bagaimana mungkin, kau bisa menyuruh aku melupakanmu? K-kau.. sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku.."

"_Shirou, ketahuilah.. Karena kau, juga sangat berharga dalam kehidupanku.. Dirimu sungguh berarti bagiku.."_

"_Karena itulah, aku tidak ingin.. Kau, terlalu percaya pada diriku.. Karena pada akhirnya, itu akan melukai dirimu sendiri.."_

Atsuya.. Jika aku memang berharga untukmu, kenapa kau buat aku merasa sakit seperti ini?

Tapi..

Apakah mungkin, memang itu yang Atsuya inginkan?

Mungkinkah, Atsuya lelah untuk terus menemaniku?

Aku tahu, mungkin ini akan membuatku merasa semakin terluka dan kehilangan..

Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi menahanmu..

Karena sebesar apapun usaha hati ini untuk menahanmu, ini akan menyebabkan kita semakin terluka..

"Baiklah, Atsuya.. Jika itu memang keinginanmu.. Aku, akan melupakan semuanya ini.."

"_Iya. Memang seharusnya begitu, Shirou."_

"Terima kasih, Atsuya. Saat-saat ketika bersamamu, adalah saat-saat terindah dalam hidupku. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu."

"_Aku juga demikian, Shirou."_

"_Selamat tinggal.. Kumohon, jangan pernah sedih lagi karena aku. Kau harus segera melupakanku."_

Ya, baiklah Atsuya. Jika itu keinginanmu.. Maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Atsuya. Semoga kau bahagia, selamanya."

Seketika itu pula, kurasa aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya..

Aku sungguh sedih, lelah, kecewa, dan putus asa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku harus kehilangan orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Mengapa, mengapa Atsuya harus meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?

Sebenanya, aku bisa saja bertindak egois dengan terus menahannya tetap berada di sisiku..

Tapi, aku tahu. Keegoisanku tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan, lebih buruk. Atsuya akan membenciku karena keegoisanku..

Maka dari itu.

Lebih baik aku biarkan diriku terluka..

Memang, melepas dirimu hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin menderita..

Tapi, aku akan jauh lebih menderita jika melihatmu tidak bahagia, Atsuya..

Tapi-

Hati ini, hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Terima kasih

Untuk saat-saat indah yang telah kau jalani bersamaku

Terima kasih

Untuk air mata yang pernah kita teteskan, dan senyuman yang pernah terlontar dari bibir kita ini

Betapapun besarnya rasa terima kasihku, tidak akan mungkin bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu..

Maafkan aku, yang mungkin selama ini sudah egois

Seandainya aku mengetahui hatimu lebih dalam lagi

Mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya..

Aku sangat menyayangimu.

Sampai kapanpun, selamanya.

Kau selalu berharga bagiku.

Untuk dirimu, Atsuya.

Akan kulepaskan dirimu,

Mungkin memang itulah yang terbaik untukmu.

Untuk dirimu, Atsuya.

Biarlah kutanggung semua perih tak terbalaskan di hatiku ini.

Kau akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah dalam lembaran masa laluku,

Kenangan yang akan selalu kukenang

Selamanya..

Satu doa kuucapkan untukmu..

"Bahagialah, Atsuya.."

**The End**

Minna, mind to review?


End file.
